A Time to Love
by Lily-Snape-568
Summary: To love means to lose everything. Is he willing to take that chance? Please R&R. Chapter Ten is up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: I wrote this fanfic based on a poem I wrote. The prologue is simply the poem.**

A time to love

A time to cry

A time to live

A time to die

A time to mourn

A time to kiss

A time to turn

No time is bliss

A time to hope

A time to pray

A time to know

A life so gray

A time to see

A time to sigh

A time to love

No more to die


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A Time to Cry

"Sev, I think I love him."

Those were the last words Severus Snape wanted to hear his best friend say.

Especially when she was talking about the one person Severus hated more than anyone else.

"Lily, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No, Sev, I do!" she insisted. "He can be really sweet. You just never see it."

"What happened to the girl who said she would never stop hating him for what he did to me?" Severus challenged.

"Things change. I have the right to change my mind, don't I?"

"Not when you're betraying your best friend. I think Petunia's right: I can't trust you."

With that, the black-haired 7th year turned and left Lily standing alone in the courtyard.

"Severus, wait!" she called helplessly.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second, then went on as if he hadn't heard her.

Lily blinked back tears and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She flung herself on the couch and buried her face in her arms. Someone sat down beside her and she felt him put his arms around her.

"James," she whispered, looking up and shooting him a forced smile. "Sev…"

"Shhhh," he murmured, placing a hand under her chin, lifting her lips to his.

As his lips crushed hers, she had a vague feeling that this wasn't right. She brushed it off and melted into his embrace.

Quietly, he whispered against her lips, "Just don't talk to him anymore."

Sitting up, she asked, "Why not?"

"With someone so jealous as him, he might get dangerous," he assured her.

Lily pressed herself into James again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

**A/N: I realize this is short. Most of my chapters will be. I can't write long chapters without adding in filler that ruins the affect. So sorry if you were hoping for a super-long chapter…**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A Time to Live, a Time to Die

Severus sat alone in the common room, reading and rereading the letter before him.

_Dear Severus,_

_A time to live, a time to die. It is your time to live, mine to die. He will never take you while the protection of my love is on you, unless you go to him, which I know you won't. Stay strong, my favourite nephew._

_Your loving aunt,_

_Amarette_

His favourite aunt, the only one in his family who loved him. And she had let Voldemort kill her to protect him from the Dark Lord's clutches.

A faint tweet interrupted Severus' thoughts. A small bird had flown in through the window.

How can anything be happy now? thought Severus angrily.

Without thinking, Severus lunged for the bird and wrung its neck.

He looked down at the lifeless bird and the full force of what he'd done hit him.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

Wrapping the bird in a pocket inside his robes, Severus hurried out of the dungeons, headed towards the lawns outside, remorse filling his very being.

**A/N: I probably could put several chapters together if the chapter titles weren't lines in a poem. I have to have 14 chapters, so they're bound to be shorter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A Time to Mourn

Severus patted down the final layer of dirt on the makeshift grave, murmuring, "I'm sorry, little bird."

He could still feel the soft feathers twisting in his hands, could see the frightened bird's eyes, hear the breaking bones. His heart was engulfed by sorrow for what he had done, for Aunt Amarette.

With one last glance at the bird's grave, Severus turned to walk to the lakeside. Collapsing on the bank, underneath a large beech tree, the Slytherin felt the weight of Amarette's death again on his shoulders.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault that she died," he told himself angrily. "Why was I so selfish?"

Severus thought back to the day two months ago that he had sat with Amarette in her kitchen…

… "Aunt Amarette, is it true You-Know-Who is recruiting?"

"Yes, I'm afraid," Amarette had told him with a grim smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I got an owl telling me how to become a Death Eater."

Amarette's kindly face had grown grave and dark. "Severus," she had whispered, scared. "I won't let him take you. I swear on your uncle's grave I won't."

"Thanks, Aunt Amarette," Severus had breathed, relief filling his every pore…

… "Sev?"

Lily's voice jolted him from his reverie.

"What do _you_ want?" Severus sneered, furious.

"I saw you from the tower. You were just whispering, 'Aunt Amarette. I'm sorry. It's my fault he killed you.' Who killed her?"

"Why would I tell _you_?"

Lily didn't even flinch. Instead, she sat beside him.

"Because I'm you're best friend."

"Not anymore."

Lily looked hard at him as if she didn't know if he was serious.

"Sev, listen, James doesn't matter. You're…"

"So he's _James_ now?"

Lily couldn't say anything to this. It's true, she had always called him Potter. Severus continued in fury.

"You told me last year that you hated Potter and that would never change. But now you say you love him. How can I trust you anymore?"

Tear spilling down her cheeks, the sorrow apparent in her eyes, Lily whispered, "You can't."

**A/N: At this point in the story I started to wonder which path it would take. Obviously Lily still cares for Sev even though she says she loves James. James cares for Lily, but does Sev?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A Time to Kiss

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1986!" Dumbledore proudly announced.

Hundreds of black wizarding hats flew through the air as the happy graduates celebrated together.

Surrounded by her friends, Lily spotted Severus alone and ran after him. Before she reached him, she was swung around in the strong arms of James Potter.

"Congratulations. We're finally graduated!" James whispered in her ear.

"Hi, James."

Lily's mind was elsewhere though James held her close. Severus was watching her as James said something to her.

Severus shook his head in response to her pleading glance. He turned and left.

"James, I need to go… find my parents. I'll see you later."

Pulling away, Lily walking somewhat unsteadily through the sea of students. As soon as she broke free of the crowd, she dashed after the fleeing figure.

"Sev! Please wait!"

He came to a quick halt and let her catch up without turning around.

"Listen, Sev. About James…"

Severus turned around and whispered, "I understand, Lily. You love him. It's okay."

"But…"

He stopped her, saying, "I thought I loved you, but we aren't meant to be together."

Not giving it a second thought, Lily pressed her lips to his gently. The taste was sweet, loving. Lily could feel the passion in her explode with wanting.

Severus responded to her touch, kissing her back softly.

"Lily?"

Severus stepped back, breathing slowly.

"Potter is looking for you."

Almost as if she were afraid of James, Lily glanced at Severus once before running to her boyfriend. He took her in his arms and crushed his lips to hers fiercely, their kiss paling in comparison to the loving tenderness of her kiss with Severus.

As they pulled apart, Lily looked back at Severus, but he was gone.

James put his mouth by her ear and murmured, "Will you marry me, Lily?"

Numbly, she nodded. James conjured up a ring and slid it on her finger.

With her hand in his, they walked back to the castle where all their friends and family congregated together, ready to enjoy the celebratory dinner, courtesy of Hogwarts' house elves. James shared the news of their engagement and everyone took a turn congratulating the couple.

Surrounded by well-wishers, Lily's mind kept straying back to Severus' lips on hers. Oh, the bliss! If only he could be hers…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A Time to Turn

_You are formally invited to the_

_Marriage of_

_Miss Lily Anna Evans_

_To_

_James Harry Potter_

_On the_

_Fifth of September_

_At_

_Nine o'clock_

_At_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus looked down at the invitation in front of him.

"Who would have a wedding at Hogwarts?" he asked himself. "The lake is kinda serene-looking, I suppose."

He reread the invitation and saw the factor he hadn't noticed before.

"Marriage of… Lily's going to marry Potter? No!"

Severus could feel his once-melting heart turn to stone again.

"Lily…" Severus moaned, his mind ablaze with the thought of their kiss, the sweet tenderness of her lips on his.

Almost as if someone else was in the house, Severus heard a voice hiss, "Come to me. I will take your revenge…"

"The Dark Lord!" exclaimed the heartbroken man.

He leapt from his place at the window and quickly retrieved an envelope from its place in the almost-empty Hogwarts trunk.

_Severus Snape,_

_Owl the name of your aunt to the one by the name of Lucius. We will come for you; we are watching you._

V 

Severus grabbed a spare piece of parchment and quill, penning, "Amarette". As if summoned, an owl appeared at the window.

"Give this to Lucius," Severus instructed.

Moments later, his front door opened.

"I am Lucius Malfoy," the silvery-blonde man announced. "Bring your wand. That is all you will need."

Severus, wand in hand, started to speak.

Lucius interrupted, "We will use side-along Apparation as I am not at liberty to divulge our current location."

The man grabbed Severus' arm roughly and Disapparated before the younger had a chance to realize what was happening.

The two reappeared in what looked to Severus an old graveyard. Lucius led him through rows and rows of tombstones dating back to the early 1800's. They stopped in front of a tomb that read "Tom Riddle". A cloaked figure stood with its back to them.

Without turning around, the figure rasped, "Lucius, you have brought the new one?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well done, Lucius. Severus, isn't it?"

Lucius nudged Severus and he stuttered, "Y-yes, my lord."

"Good, good. Come to me, Severus."

Severus inched forward as the figure turned around. He stifled a gasp as he saw Voldemort's grayed skin and slitted red pupils.

The gray man grabbed Severus' arm and touched his wand to the younger man's forearm, muttering, "Levalius!"

His arm seared with pain as a black line curled around itself, a symbol emerging, a skull entwined with a snake.

"Now for the ultimate test… Crucio!"

Severus fell to the floor, his body on fire. He writhed as a snake on the cold stone of Tom Riddle's crypt.

"NO!" he screamed, using all his energy to throw the curse.

In seconds, he had his wand at Voldemort's throat. With a flick of his own wand, Voldemort threw Severus' wand aside.

"Good, good. You will be a great asset to our forces. I will not see you until the next meeting of Death Eaters."

Lucius bowed low, motioning for Severus to do the same. Voldemort vaporized into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared.

"The Dark Mark on your arm will burn when the Dark Lord calls a meeting," Lucius explained. "Apparate here immediately. The spell for our masks is 'Adonedre'."

Without another word, Lucius turned and Apparated. Severus Apparated to Spinner's End, his mind reeling with what he had done, his body coursing with the consequential pain of his rash actions.

"Lily… oh Lily, I've ruined everything!"

**A/N: Millions of thanks to Galinda Burroughs 417 and Mirellea Arbizu (aka Azara, which is Hebrew for helper/muse). PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS!! I need any constructive criticism you can offer! As long as it is done nicely, please. No abuse!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
No Time is Bliss

Lily Potter looked out the window of the house she shared with her husband. Godric's Hollow was really a lovely place. But Lily hadn't the frame of mind to enjoy her new home today.

The Healer, like everyone else, had expected her to be happy. After all, she was married to an upstanding wizard, lived in a wonderful neighborhood, and had influential friends.

But now she was pregnant. How could this have happened?

"I don't even love him!" Lily whispered.

'Don't you?' a voice in her head asked.

"Of course I don't! Every day, if I don't do what he wants, he hits me! And every night he crawls into bed and uses me! How _can_ I love him?"

Lily could feel her heart breaking for her unborn child.

"What a cruel world you are to be born into!"

Of course, at first, James had seemed perfect: kind, caring, a good wizard. But now he was changed. All the bitterness from years of her loathing him had transformed his once-gentle demeanor. He had sworn their past problems would never taint their relationship, but now Lily knew that was a lie.

She could remember nights spent together on the common room couch, stolen kisses between classes. But every time she remembered these things, the monster of how he acted now crept up on her. And every time it did, she remembered the sweet tenderness of Severus' lips on hers.

"No, don't think of him. That will only make things worse!"

Severus had loved her, truly, deeply. But what good did it do to dwell on the past? Her one true friend hated her now, surely he did. Surely he had heard of the wedding, surely he was fuming at her for marrying James. In truth, she was furious at herself for that very reason.

Sometimes she wondered if James had ever loved her.

**A/N: Again, thank you to the wonderful Azara and Galinda!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

A Time to Hope

All Severus can see is Lily, the one he loves and his master, Voldemort, standing before her.

"Lily Potter!" the gray man rasps. "Let's see just how cocky you are now. Crucio!"

Lily's screams were like hell itself. To see her twisting in the graveyard, her body torn and cut badly, was torture in and of itself to him. Her life was draining quickly.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort.

Lily's screams died away and her lifeless eyes glared at Severus, saying, "Why didn't you save me? You say you love me but you let me die at the hands of your master!"

Severus shot up, his body drenched in sweat.

"It was a dream, only a dream…"

But he had had other dreams, always Lily, being tortured, dying, hating him. When would they stop?

Severus thought back to a time when everything to do with Lily was pleasant.

Friends. That's all they had been prior to their 7th year. That's all they would ever be, that is, if she would have him.

How could she ever want to talk to him again? He had ruined her whole life: first her friendship with Petunia, then her chance to have real Gryffindor friends, and now her chance at a perfect, untainted relationship with James Potter. He knew he was the one who made her hate Potter. That had to have an affect on their marriage.

Marriage. Would he ever accustom himself to her new life?

"Whatever the cost, she will never be Lily Potter to me. Always Lily Evans."

Severus pulled back the quilt that lay on top of him, a casual move, but not to him. His arm froze, the exposed black emblem glaring up at him from his forearm.

When would this charade ever end? Loyalty to Lily or to Voldemort? Love or power? Bliss or fear?

The questions pounded his mind at a terrifying, never-ceasing pace. There was no escape, no satisfaction, no security.

"Lily… I love you."

**A/N: This chapter's kinda weird, but there was some turmoil in Sev's mind that I felt wasn't being apparent, so I took Azara's advice and put in this soliloquy of sorts.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

A Time to Pray

"I have to tell her. Even if she won't have me, she needs to know!"

Severus' determination sparked a strength he had never felt before.

_Lily,_

_I know you probably hate me for what I've done to ruin your relationship with Potter, but you have to know. Lily, I love you. I've known for ages, but was afraid to tell you. I could not stand rejection. But now I know I must tell you before it is too late. Lily, if you choose never to speak to me again, to continue to love Potter, so be it. That is your choice. I have no say. Just know, sweet Lily, beautiful Lily, that should you choose to love me in return, I will be waiting for you._

_With love always,_

_Severus_

Before he could think twice about it, Severus called his owl and sent the letter.

He sat by the window, watching the beautiful sunset, the colors all remind him of her: yellow for her joy, blue for her brilliance, pink for her passion for life and love, purple for her sweet tenderness, and gold… Gold was Lily. Lily radiated and sparkled. She was a precious jewel, one-of-a-kind.

Oh, how Severus loved her! The tears coursing down his face reminded him of the heartbreak he had felt at her hands. But yet, no matter the pain, he still loved her. Why? Why couldn't he just let her go, just let her go, just let her live happily with James?

Because he didn't want her to be happy with James. Severus didn't want James to have Lily if he couldn't have her. Lily was his, would always be his, and Severus wouldn't let James stand in his way.

He sank to his knees, head in hands.

"I don't know if You're out there, or even if there is a God. Even if You're real, why would You listen to me? But if You _are_ out there, God, and if you _will_ listen to me, show me the way to make Lily mine."

What provoked him to do something like that? Prayer? Praying wasn't something Severus Snape did. And yet, it felt oddly satisfying.

And now what? What more could he do?

A searing pain shot through his forearm: the Dark Mark.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!! Like I say every chapter, thanks to Galinda Burroughs 417 and Azara (Mirellea Arbizu). Hey, see that pretty little button? It says "Submit Review". Click on it. Make me happy!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
A Time to Know

"It's addressed to me! See: 'Lily Evans'!"

"Lily, anyone who still calls you Evans obviously isn't good!" James replied fiercely, thinking of Snape.

"James Potter! It's not like you to jump to conclusions! Maybe it's an old friend who didn't hear about our marriage!" cried Lily, exasperated.

James ignored her, opening the letter and reading it. His face grew pale.

"You can't read it."

Lily glared angrily at him and reached for the letter.

James raised his hand and slapped her across her cheek.

"I said no."

Lily shrank back, tears stinging her eyes. Without looking at her husband, she turned and ran from the room.

"Lily," called James, sighing.

He followed her, standing outside their bedroom door.

"If you can't respect me, at least respect our unborn child!" choked Lily.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

James slid down the wall, his head in his hands.

Lily opened the door and eyed him slowly. He stood up without a word and walked to the fireplace. Throwing the letter in, he looked back at Lily.

The tears running down her cheeks didn't even faze him. He stormed out the front door.

Lily dropped to her knees and pulled the parchment from the fireplace, extinguishing it. The spindly, curling letters stared boldly at her as she read the tender words.

"He thinks I hate him. He thinks I love Potter," Lily whispered, only vaguely aware that she called her husband "Potter".

All Lily could see was Severus' dark eyes pleading with her. She felt his gentle kiss, heard him say her name liltingly, musically.

"Oh Severus. Why did I ever believe Potter?"

**A/N: Once again, lots of love to my reviewers: snevans78, Nor of Kiamo Ko, Azura (aka Mirellea Arbizu), MatoakaWilde, and Simply Just.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

A Life so Gray

**A/N: This chapter is paving the way for my new HP fanfic. It also adds a flair to the story (and I need exactly 14 chapters to go with the poem, so this helps me accomplish that.)**

Severus pictured the graveyard and turned on the spot. Moments later he was standing at the entrance to the graveyard.

"Adonedre," he muttered and immediately his vision darkened as the mask of the Death Eaters appeared on his face.

Walking to the tomb of Tom Riddle, he saw a circle of cloaked, masked figures, with Voldemort in the center.

"Ah, Severus. Come closer."

Severus took his place in between two tall figures.

"You have all proven yourselves loyal. Therefore, you shall be in great positions of power once the war is won. I have found a way to make myself immortal," the Dark Lord hissed quietly.

Severus looked around the circle, recognizing Lucius' tall frame and the silvery-blonde hair protruding from behind his mask. He almost did not notice when Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters.

"Wait, Severus."

Severus turned to the Dark Lord, replying, "Yes, my lord?"

"Your pain is great. I, too, have felt the same pain…"

Severus could feel the world fade away. Suddenly he was at Hogwarts in the Slytherin common room.

_A good-looking boy, a 7__th__ year, sat next to a beautiful girl._

"_Tom, why won't you listen?"_

"_Shhh, Kiera. Don't worry. We will be together always."_

_Tom caressed Kiera's face, holding her to him._

"_No, that's what I am trying to tell you, Tom! The baby, our baby, my parents think it's Donovan's. They're going to make me marry him!"_

_Tom kissed her neck tenderly._

"_Kiera, we'll tell them. You love me, we can be together."_

"_No, Tom. I can't love you."_

_Kiera stood up, running from Tom, afraid. In that instant, Severus saw a blaze in Tom's eyes._

_Tom was Voldemort._

The scene before him disappeared. Severus stood in the graveyard with Voldemort once again.

"Go," rasped the pale, bent-over man.

Severus fled, Apparating back to Spinner's End.

"Is that what I will become?"

**A/N: Thanks to snevans78, Nor of Kiamo Ko, Galinda Burroughs 417, Azura (aka Mirellea Arbizu), MatoakaWilde, and Simply Just. PLEASE CLICK ON THE PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS REVIEW!! PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVIEW!! I don't mind criticism, but if you flame, I trash. Got it? Or maybe I report… ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

A Time to See

Severus sat alone at the bar of the Hog's Head Inn. Why Voldemort had sent him on this wild goose chase, he didn't understand.

He motioned the bartender over, saying softly, "Can you tell me which room Sibyll Trelawny is staying in?"

The bartender replied, "Tha's agains' the rules, tha' is. But wi' the proper leverage…" he lowered his voice.

Severus held out three Galleons. The bartender took them greedily and opened the record book, scanning through the short guest list.

"Trelawny, room 108."

Severus stood up slowly, casually, looking to the three other customers a guest retiring to his room. He nodded curtly at the bartender and walked briskly down the hall. A familiar voice was coming from within room 108.

"Thank you for your time, Sibyll, but you do not fit our expectations," Deumbledore informed Sibyll Trelawny less-than-politely.

Severus noted that the bartender was replaced by a very stern-looking man. He only hoped he wasn't caught.

A harsh, hoarse voice hissed from inside the room, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_"

"Oi, you! Loitering outside someone's room, are we?" the new bartender roughly dragged Severus outside the building, slamming the door in his face.

Severus thought on what he had heard. "It has to be Lily. She has to be the one. She was born in July, the seventh month. Her parents… Muggles, with a witch child, and they hate the Dark Lord."

The front door opened and Severus shrank back into the shadows. He watched as Dumbledore left the Inn, headed up the hill to Hogwarts.

Severus had to tell Voldemort, prove his loyalty, keep himself on the Dark Lord's good side. But yet, Voldemort might hurt Lily. If Severus went to Dumbledore, he could ensure Lily's protection. But to defy the Dark Lord…

Severus' mind whirled with thoughts. What could he do? How could he save Lily from this pain? So many things troubling him! The agony was excruciating. Cutting, a knife in his heart.

Suddenly, Severus knew what he had to do.

From the Hog's Head Inn, a dark figure watched the man beneath him trudge in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A Time to Sigh

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I lost my notebook for a while. Plus, school's back in and I've had semester finals going on, plus a huge band trip which was totally amazing. Homework is eating me alive, so I might not update very often. I'M NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!!!! OR ANY OTHERS!!! Thanks to Azara, Galinda Burroughs 417, Nor of Kiamo Ko, and iambellatrix, my newest fanfic buddy.**

Severus hurried up the hill, the lights of Hogwarts sparkling, growing ever nearer. He arrived at the school and luckily caught the door open, only five minutes shy of the school's nightly lockdown.

"Ah, Severus. Didn't you get enough of Hogwarts in your seven years here?

Severus turned to see Slughorn, his old potions master. While Potions was one of his favorite subjects, second only to the Dark Arts, Slughorn was easily his least favorite professor. The fat, old man hand-picked favorites, even had a "Slug Club" for his "best" students.

"Obviously not," Severus drawled, using the immensely bored sneer he reserved for Slughorn. "I need to see Dumbledore."

"Of course, of course. Right this way."

As he followed Slughorn down the familiar corridors, now empty of students, Severus could see how Lily always said names told you a lot about a person. The old man's meticulous steps and faintly sliding motion reminded Severus of an overgrown slug.

"Quite a chaotic year!" babbled Slughorn happily. "Severus students found a baby bird on the grounds. Apparently someone wrung its neck and buried it. Everyone's wondering what kind of lunatic would do that!"

Severus merely grunted in response, but inside, his mind was spinning. What if he was found out? People just don't kill birds or any other small animal. Everyone would write him off a madman, ruin his chance with Lily, if he even still had one.

Lily. Now _there_ was a name with meaning. Lilies were supposedly the most uniquely beautiful flowers, the sweetest fragrance in their ever-elusive buds. A rare beauty. That was Lily.

"Well, here we are," Slughorn announced, bringing Severus back to Hogwarts. "Cockroach clusters!"

With a curt nod, Severus entered the slowly revolving staircase. He climbed high into the tower, wary of what might happen. He stopped in front of the huge mahogany door. He raised his hand to knock, but he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in."

Severus opened the door and quickly shut the door behind him, walking to the desk.

"How did you know, Professor? 

"Oh, a little birdie told me," answered the headmaster evasively.

A look of shock passed over Severus' face.

"I meant it metaphorically, although I did have my suspicious about you being the one," Dumbledore chuckled. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded slightly, almost undetectably.

"Well, Severus, why are you here?"

"Professor, I heard the prophecy."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, giving Severus the feeling that the old man already knew everything.

"It has to be Lily, Professor! Her parents are the three things the Dark Lord hates most: Muggles, parents of a Mudblood, and against him!"

"Ah, butt here are a few faults with your speculation. Firstly, the prophecy says it will be a boy, although you were removed from the Inn before we reached that part. Secondly, there are many families like Lily's. In this context, to defy means to thwart or attempt to thwart at least."

Severus felt relieved, thought not entirely mollified. "Then who is the prophecy referring to?"

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment, then replied, "As it says 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord _approaches_', I am assuming the one is not born as of yet."

Neither said anything as Severus thought on this. He started to feel slightly lightheaded and sat down. He could feel the slightest tremor at the thought of Lily, as if he knew she was still in danger of something.

"What if it's Lily's child, then?" Severus asked finally.

Dumbledore took no haste to respond, but when he did, it troubled Severus more.

"Then it will be James' child and you should have nothing to worry about, as she will not be Voldemort's target."

Severus shuddered at the name and whispered, "You and I both know that if it is Lily's child, then she would do anything to protect it! She would take its place and die!"

The old man looked hard at Severus, as if seeing through every barrier, every façade.

"Go to her."

These were the only words Dumbledore spoke, yet Severus heard a symphony to accompany his emotions.

With no other exchanges, Severus turned and ran, devising a plan as he went. He had no idea where Godric's Hollow was, so Apparating was out of the question, but surely Godric's Hollow was connected to the Floo Network.

Dashing inside the Three Broomsticks, he gasped for air, glad there were no patrons for him to startle.

"What do you want, Mister Snape? A firewhiskey?"

"Ah, Madame Rosmerta. Might I use your Floo Network?"

The curvy young woman, whom Severus recognized from his Hogwarts days, smiled warmly and handed him some Floo powder.

As the raven-haired man started to thrown the powder on the fire, he heard someone shout, "Sev!"

He whirled around to see Lily. Dropping the powder, he rushed to her, amid Madame Rosmerta's complaining about the price of powder. Taking Lily in his arms, he sighed against her hair.

"Sev, I need to tell you something!"

"I do, too. Lily, I love you! I truly do!"

As touched as she was by his words, she couldn't stray from her mission.

"Listen to me!"

Tears fell quickly and Severus brushed them away, whispering, "Hush now, Lily. It's all okay. Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't be okay!" Lily sobbed. "Sev, I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: Note to iambellatrix "Wesley Word!!"**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A Time to Love

Shock registered on Severus' face. Lily turned away, sobbing relentlessly.

"Lily…"

"No, Severus. I understand. It's my fault everything is falling apart."

Severus could say nothing. He held her tighter in his arms. All he wanted to do was lift her face to his, kiss her lips, those sweet lips. But her pain. He knew he couldn't bring her that pain.

"NO!"

Lily knew that voice. She pulled herself from Severus' embrace and whirled around to face him, the source of her agony.

"LILY! HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted James Potter.

"Leave her alone," Severus ordered in a low voice.

James sneered, the familiar look that Severus had hated since that first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Why would I listen to _you_? You're here trying to corrupt my wife!"

Severus clenched his fists, the anger apparent on his face.

"Oh, you think you're going to attack me, don't you? I'd like to see you try!" taunted the man before him.

Severus' mind whirled, a Pensieve of thoughts coming back to him. Potter on the train, taunting him. Potter and Black hexing him, Lupin lurking in the shadows, unsure of whether to stop them. Years of built up anger flowed from him, crackling like the energy of a lightening storm.

"YOUR WIFE?! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!"

"I bet you liked my wedding invitation, didn't you?"

"What?" Lily whispered. "You sent him a wedding invitation? You're so cruel."

She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. James' face flushed with absolute fury.

"Who do you think you are?"

He raised his hand to bring it down on her. As Lily raised her arms to defend herself, Severus saw purple bruises callusing her arms. Had he hit her before? Repeatedly? Severus' mind's eye could see this poor woman being battered, abused, by this awful man.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Severus stepped in front of Lily to shield her.

James lowered his voice and threatened, "I'm not afraid to curse you. Get away from my wife!"

Neither man moved as Lily's racking sobs penetrated the air.

"James, please, no!" she whispered, unheard by her husband.

In his mind, Severus formulated the words, "Petrificus Totalus". Aiming his wand, the raven-haired man channeled his rage and released the spell.

James froze and dropped to the floor.

Severus smiled and told the body, "Elementary spell, really. Too bad you couldn't stop it. You really must try harder my… ah… well, not friend."

Lily glanced up at him, smiling through her tears.

"Thank you, Sev."

As they stepped out into the summer night, Lily took his hand. A simple gesture. But to Severus, it meant the world.

A/N: Of course, as always, I must thank my wonderful reviewers: Azara, Nor of Kiamo Ko, iambellatrix, Galinda Burroughs 417 and Bemoan. THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME! I know this was a HUGE delay, but school has been killing me!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

No More to Die

A month after the awful incident, Lily and her baby were settled nicely in Severus' humble abode. Not once had Lily missed James, but every day, Severus dwelt on the prophecy.

"Severus! I've news for you!"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Severus poured a mug of cool butterbeer and offered it to the Headmaster.

"Thank you. Now, straight to business. Regarding the prophecy…"

"What prophecy? Sev?" Lily inquired.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Severus and wordlessly handed Lily a piece of parchment with the prophecy written on it.

Lily's face paled considerably as she whispered, "Harry? My Harry?"

The old professor smiled.

"No, Lily. That is what I've come to tell you. The prophecy has begun. At this moment, a parentless baby boy with a curse's scar on his forehead lay in the arms of his grandmother."

"Who, Professor?"

"His name is Neville Longbottom."

A/N: I know, I know, Azara! It's REALLY short, but there's really not much to elaborate on in this chapter! FINALLY IT'S OVER! Not that I didn't enjoy writing it, but now I'm not tied up with writing my story. I can now officially help edit Galinda Burroughs 417's 100 Drabbles!! (Go check them out after you review on MY story!!)


End file.
